


Freakshow

by Fleimkipa



Series: American Horror Story - The 100 crossover fics [1]
Category: American Horror Story, Freakshow (TV 2013), The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, American Horror Story References, Bearded Lady, Bellarke Friendship, Clexa, Conjoined Twins, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dwarf Girl, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intersex Anya, Lobster Claws For Hands, Lovers, Raven Has No Legs, Twins, fortune teller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleimkipa/pseuds/Fleimkipa
Summary: Clarke sat on the countertop of the caravan with the razor in hand. The five year old scooted up closer and steadied herself. She put her little hands on her mother's face and began to shave away the beard. She had begged her mother to let her try it out. At first Abby was hesitant, but she didn’t see the harm.Her daughter was a gentle kind soul, and knew that she just wanted to find a way to be helpful.“Done !” the young blonde announced.Abby smiled, “Thank you, honey.”“You’re welcome, Mama.” the little girl leaned in and gave her mother a hug.“Go on, and check on everyone else, okay ?”The little girl nodded, leapt off the countertop, and ran out the caravan.This is a crossover between AHS Freakshow and The 100 I hope you like. As always I always put one chapter up first before continuing.





	1. Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based on AHS so the events won't go the same way. So if you haven't seen the show, that's fine. Enjoy :)

_Clarke sat on the countertop of the caravan with the razor in hand. The five year old scooted up closer and steadied herself. She put her little hands on her mother's face and began to shave away the beard. She had begged her mother to let her try it out. At first Abby was hesitant, but she didn’t see the harm._

_Her daughter was a gentle kind soul, and knew that she just wanted to find a way to be helpful._

_“Done !” the young blonde announced._

_Abby smiled, “Thank you, honey.”_

_“You’re welcome, Mama.” the little girl leaned in and gave her mother a hug._

_“Go on, and check on everyone else, okay ?”_

_The little girl nodded, leapt off the countertop, and ran out the caravan._

* * *

 “Good morning, Pepper !” Clarke gave the pinhead a hug.

“Clarke !” Pepper exclaimed.

The blonde chuckled. She headed to the dining room for breakfast where the other freaks were. Pepper waddled in front of her. This was the life she was born into. The only one she had ever known.

Upon arrival, Elsa was standing at the head of the table with Madi in her arms. The little girl was quite short in stature but she didn’t mind because her feet hardly touched the floor; someone was carrying her almost all the time. Clarke had to admit sometimes she was jealous, she set her feelings aside. Madi was a five year old for christs sakes. Soon, Raven tapped her back.

“A little help here ?”

“Shit.” Clarke picked the girl up, and sat her down on the empty spot next to her. “You good now, Rae ?”

“Yep, thanks, Crabby.”

“I won’t hesitate.”

Raven chuckled, “Hey, with all this carrying myself around, I think I can take you. Look at these guns.”

The latina flexed her well-toned arms. Clarke shook her head and chuckled at her friend. Elsa made a few loud bangs on the table to get everyone’s attention.

“Well good morning, my little monsters.”

Everyone smiled and allowed themselves a few cheers. She looked around at everyone in confusion.

“Where’s Jasper ?” she sighed slightly annoyed.

“I’ll get him.” Clarke volunteered.

The blonde got up, and left the tent. She had made it outside to the abundance of tents. She looked for the white and blue striped one. She didn’t bother announcing herself. The blonde entered the tent.

It reeked of liquor. Jasper however was sprawled on his bed quietly crying.

“Jas--”

“Save your breath, Clarke.”

“I am, I’ve explained to you everyday that Maya leaving wasn’t because of you.” Clarke said. “At this point you should move on.”

Jasper sighed and wiped his tears off on a nearby pillow.

“Help a man up, then.”

Clarke did so.

“Do you want a shirt or something before we go to breakfast ? It’s a bit chilly outside.”

“Sure.”

Clarke noticed the agitation in his voice, but she ignored, and helped him out with a shirt.

* * *

 

_“Jasper ?”_

_“Hmm ?”_

_“What would you want to do if you had arms ?”_

_Abby gave Clarke a light slap and a glare._

_“I dunno, maybe a lot of things.” the boy answered. “But then I’d be the same as everyone else, and that’d be boring.”_

_Clarke nodded in agreement._

_“What about you, Clarke ?” Jasper asked. “What would you do if you had regular hands ?”_

_“I would-- well I don’t know…” Clarke looked up and furrowed her brows. “Maybe I’d draw more, and better, because I would finally be able to hold a pencil right.”_

* * *

 

“Come on, Jasper.” Clarke skipped and hopped next to him. “Lighten up.”

The 18 year old was only agitated. Finally, they arrived to breakfast.

“Is he still on that ?” Raven asked as Clarke sat back down next to her.

Clarke nodded, “But I mean they were together for so long and well...”

At this point everyone was eating. Elsa fed Madi and cooed at her.

“God, I miss when that was me.” Raven said under her breath.

“Raven, leave her be she’s little.”

“I know you’re thinking it too.”

Elsa once again caught the family’s attention.

“Alright everyone, now that all of you are here, I’d like to let you know that we will have new additions to this family. _Twins_.”

Everyone’s eyebrows raised.

“I will be gone this afternoon to collect them.” She added. “Now, I ask that you be polite and friendly to your new siblings as we have been to you.”

Clarke looked back at Raven.

“I wonder what makes them freaks.”

Raven shrugged.

“You wanna go out later or something ?”

“And do what ?” Raven asked.

“I dunno maybe go fish at the river on the edge of camp.”

“I’ll pass, I gotta go build some more props.”

Clarke sighed.

“Clarke.”

“Yes ?”

“I’m leaving you in charge of Madi.”

Raven quietly snickered.

“Fuck.” Clarke covered her mouth.

Elsa set the _little_ girl on the table. Madi walked over to Clarke and smiled. The blonde could only smile back. After breakfast everyone was free to do whatever they wanted, as long as they stayed within camp boundaries.

“Where are we going ?” Madi asked.

“Fishing.”

The girl sat on Clarke’s bed as the blonde gathered supplies.

“C’mon.”

Clarke bent down, and allowed Madi to climb onto her shoulders. To be honest, Clarke was grateful that there was a young person at the freakshow, Madi made sure everyone was in high spirits. Clarke made a few stops to collect Jasper, and Pepper from their tents.

“Hold it like this, alright ?” Clarke instructed Pepper.

The brunette excitedly nodded.

“Now stay still and quiet or else we won’t catch anything, okay ?”

“Okay.” Pepper said.

Jasper laid down on the plaid tablecloth and was taking a nap. Clarke just let him. The blonde sat next to Pepper. Madi was quietly braiding Clarke’s hair.

“You’re hair colour is cool, Clarke.” Madi said. “But I don’t think _it_ makes you a freak.”

“It doesn’t, Madi.” Clarke explained. “This does.”

She lifted her hand to show Madi. Clarke’s pointer, and middle finger were fused together, and her ring, and pinky were separately fused together. She had this on both hands.

“Oh.” Madi said quietly. “But I didn’t notice till now.”

“Oh I caught something !” Pepper announced.

“Good job, Pepper.” Clarke helped bring up the fishing line.

Pepper did in fact catch a fish.

“It’s gonna taste good !”

“I know, right.”

Clarke put the fish in the bucket, and put another worm on the hook. Pepper immediately threw the line in.

“Damn, y'all are so loud.” Jasper groaned.

The fish flopping around the bucket next to his head was becoming slightly annoying.

“For christs sake !”

“Don’t. You. Fucking. Kick. It.” Clarke warned.

After a while, Jasper simmered down. Madi later curled up on a corner of the tablecloth next to Jasper.

“Don’t you guys get tired here sometimes ?”

“Not really. Not when I think about how the rest of the world treats us.”

“What’s it like, Clarke ?”

“Maybe I’ll show you when we’re allowed off camp.”

Madi smiled. There was faint thumping on the ground.

“They're here.” Raven said.

They looked back excitedly.

“Pepper, take Madi.”

She did so. Madi and Pepper giggled excitedly.

“Wow, you really weren’t joking about having strong arms.”

“Clarke, I rarely joke when it comes to me.” she scoffed.

Clarke left their things there, woke up Jasper, and picked up Raven.

“Pick up the pace, Griffin !”

Clarke chuckled.

“In Elsa’s tent !” Raven said.

Clarke went in and nearly bumped into Pepper.

“Sorry.” Clarke whispered.

Clarke knew that they were in fact _freaks_. There were two heads on one body. Madi and Pepper practically clung to each other.

“Monsters, this is Bellamy…” Elsa pointed at the head on the right, then she pointed to the one on the left. “and Octavia.”

Clarke sheepishly smiled politely at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that conjoined twins of the opposite sex don't exist, but I thought that I'd break medical boundaries this time. Don't be shy to comment your thoughta on this.


	2. The Twins

The twins seemed pretty hostile. Well, at least the one on the right, the boy one. The girl one was very warm and smiley. Clarke set Raven down.

“Now, children, be nice.” Elsa ordered.

Elsa and Abby left.

“Umm… hi.” Clarke introduced herself.

“Hi.” Octavia said with a smile.

Bellamy looked at the ground.

“They are: Pepper, Madi, Jasper, and Raven.” Clarke added. “Welcome home.”

“We’ll leave you alone if you want.” Clarke suggested. “C’mon, let’s go finish fishing, guys.”

She put her hand on Peppers back and motioned for her to get out the tent.

“Fishing !” Pepper chanted on their way out the door. “Fishing ! Fishing ! Fishing !”

Clarke chuckled, “Alright, Pepper.”

Jasper yawned. “I’m going back to bed.”

“I’m adding some finishing touches, I’ll meet you there in a bit.” Raven said before leaving. “Don’t catch all the fish okay, Pepper ?”

The pinhead chuckled. Clarke noticed something.

“Where’s Madi ?”

Pepper mumbled, “Umm… I dunno.”

Clarke sighed. Stay here, don’t move. She went into the twins’ tent.

“Sorry to bother you--” Clarke saw Madi sitting next to them staring at them. “Madi.”

Clarke swept her up.

“Cute kid, is she yours ?” Octavia asked.

Clarke chuckled, “No, actually.” she said. “Sorry if she bothered you, we’ll leave you guys be.”

Clarke carried the little girl out. Madi waved at the two of them as she disappeared behind the curtain.

“Clarke, I wanted to talk to them.” Madi strained.

“Give them some time to adjust first, especially the boy, he doesn’t seem too happy.”

Madi frowned.

“But hey, maybe you can talk to them tomorrow.” Clarke suggested. “Does that sound good ?”

“Mmmhmmm, I guess so.”

Madi wriggled out of Clarke’s arms and ran to Raven’s ‘office’. (It was really only the hut where props were kept.)

“Come. On !” Pepper pouted.

Clarke ran over to her, “Hold on, Peps, I’m coming.”

The two fished for about another two hours successfully catching about 6 fish total between the two.

* * *

_“But mother, I wanna go outside !” Octavia slammed her fist on the table._

_Bellamy’s eyes widened._

_Aurora looked into her daughter’s eyes. “Octavia, listen to the words coming out of my mouth.” she glared into piercing blue eyes. “If anyone sees you outside of here, you will be taken to a loony bin. I don’t wanna pack up and leave another home like we did when you two were younger.”_

_Octavia stifled back sobs. She noticed a nearby knife. She grabbed it and struck her mother in the heart. Aurora died almost instantly._

* * *

 

“Bell, you should be happy now that we’ve got a second chance.” Octavia said.

“We’re still fugitives, O !” he yelled at her. “You still killed mom !”

Octavia looked away from her brother in an attempt to hide her tears.

“Oh you wanna cry, baby ?”

“Stop it !”

Jasper’s head poked in.

“Everything alright ?”

Bellamy nodded, “Yes, thanks for asking.”

“Also, it’s time for dinner.” Jasper reminded them.

Upon arrival to the tent, Abby served the meal.

“Wow….. fish.” Jasper sighed upsettingly.

“Yes, and it’s been caught by Clarke and Pepper.” Elsa announced.

Clarke gave Pepper a high five.

“That’s right.”

Madi sat on the table in between Raven and Clarke’s plate. The table quieted down when a new presence arrived.

“Ah, Bellamy and Octavia, have a seat.” Elsa insisted. “Anywhere, I promise, they don’t bite.”

Madi waved at Octavia. The other girl waved back shyly. They sat down on the opposite side, closer to Elsa. There was hardly a word from the boy.

* * *

 

Clarke had stolen some of Elsa’s wine after dinner. She didn’t think the lady would be able to sustain any more. She met up with Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia at the small campfire in the center of all the tents.

“Madi, what are you doing here ?”

“I wanna hang out with you guys !”

“Tomorrow, plus it’s way past your bedtime.”

Madi whined.

Clarke sighed, “Does it look like I care ?”

Clarke took her hand and led her to Elsa’s tent.

“Oh, Madi, I was about to go out searching for you, come here darling it’s past your bedtime.” Elsa happily took the little girl in her arms. “Good night, Clarke.”

“Good night, Elsa.”

The older blonde took Clarke into an embrace. To Clarke, Elsa was a second mother, Elsa was everyone’s mother figure here. Clarke pulled away and went back to the fire.

“Finally.” Clarke took a deep breath and sat down next to Raven.

“So, what’s your… story ?”

“Huh ?”

“How’d you get here ?” Raven asked.

“Well, our mother was murdered, and the state sent us to the hospital and kept us under high security.” Octavia answered. “They even brought a priest, and he passed out as soon as he saw us.” she continued. “So… we decided to leave.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Clarke said. “You want some wine ? It’s fancy.”

“No, we’re fine.” the girl answered. “What about you guys ?”

Bellamy slapped Octavia’s hand, she winced.

“Oh no, that’s fine.” Clarke insisted. “I was born here. They thought I was normal until they saw…”

Clarke showed off her lobster claw hands and grinned.

“These motherfuckers.”

The twins chuckled a bit.

“What about you ?” Octavia asked referring to Raven.

“Oh, um when I was around four or five I was shot in my spine and my legs were useless. Over time, they just-- they were in the way, so my birth mother practically sold herself to the world of drug dealing to pay for surgery to get my legs removed. Turns out that she was so nervous about the whole thing she drank herself to death, she finished off her liver, and that was it.” Raven said. “Then Elsa took me. I remember being attached to her like Madi is now.”

“And the one you call Salt ?” Octavia asked.

“You mean Pepper ?” Raven asked.

“Yea.”

“Oh, she was the first one here, and Elsa adopted her from an orphanage.”

“And what about--”

Bellamy slapped her hand.

_‘Stop asking so many questions !’_

_‘What  ?’_

Raven and Clarke sat there looking at them glare at each other. It was odd, but then again everyone there was odd.

“Who took my priceless limited edition wine ?”

Clarke’s heart nearly stopped.

“Run !” Clarke whispered loudly as she grabbed Raven and ran for her tent.

The latina had managed to not let the glass slip from her hands.

“Hey, get over here !”

Clarke went into her tent through the back way.

“Under the bed !”

Clarke tried her best to act natural. Thankfully Elsa didn’t check her tent. She helped her friend up.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Raven said. “I’ll head back to my tent.”

“Ok, Goodnight then.”

Raven scooted to her tent. Clarke laid back and sighed. She took another chug of the wine. That was enough for her. Maybe she would sneak it back into Elsa’s tent sometime later in the night.

* * *

 

“Hey, Clarke !” Octavia called out.

“Oh, hey O.”

Clarke finished tying Pepper’s shoes.

“There ya go, try not to trip over them, and untie them, alright ?”

“Uh huh.”

“Ok good, see ya later, Pep.”

Clarke got up and walked over to the twins.

“Hey.”

Clarke gave the two a warm charming smile. Bellamy looked away and blushed.

“So…..”

“You wanna do something to celebrate two weeks here, and the fact that you have your first show tomorrow night ?”

“Yes !” Octavia exclaimed.

Bellamy looked over at her and raised his brows.

“Wanna sneak out to the burger place in town ?”

Octavia was trembling with excitement.

“We should take Jasper and Raven, too.”

“How can you read my mind, but not your brother’s ?” Clarke joked. “But I doubt Jasper wants to go out at all.”

“I heard my name.” Raven waddled over.

* * *

 “Can we have… an oreo milkshake, two chocolate shakes, and a--”

“strawberry.” Raven interrupted.

Octavia leaned over and whispered in her ear.

“Actually make that two.”

“And a bucket of fries.”

The waiter side eyed the group from her small notepad. She stared for a while.

Clarke cleared her throat. “Sorry, did you lose something around here ?”

The blonde absolutely hated when others stared at her fellow freaks. After all, in another world it could be the other way around.

* * *

“Slowly and quietly before Elsa sees !” Clarke whispered loudly as she held the straws up to Madi and Pepper.”

“Do you like it ?”

The two nodded.

“See I told you it would be smart to order an extra.” Octavia said with a smile.

Clarke nodded.

“We should start going out every friday before show.” the blonde suggested.

“I could get used to that.” Bellamy said.

It was the first time Raven and Clarke had heard him say anything at all. Now Clarke wanted to hear him say something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you like to see in the upcoming chapters ?


	3. Caravan

Clarke turned in her bed. She nearly crushed someone. 

“Ow !” 

Clarke sat up. 

“Madi ?”

“Elsa was mad last night because it’s been two days since she last saw her expensive wine.”

“Hmm.”

“Oh and also, we have rehearsals today.” 

Clarke smiled, she liked rehearsal days, they were tiring, but they were fun.

* * *

 

Abby was carrying Madi on her hip as she stirred the soup. A caravan drove into the yard. 

“Who’s that ?” Madi asked. 

Abby stared at it a bit longer, “I don’t know, Madi.”

“Are you gonna go see ?”

“Yea.” 

Abby put her down. 

“Go on, and find someone okay ?”

“Elsa ?”

“Anyone, just go, Madi.” Abby instructed. 

The little girl ran to Clarke. She nearly bumped into her legs. 

“Hey, hey, hey, Madi, what’s wrong ?”

“Someone’s here--and Abby !”

“Who ?”

“I dunno, it’s a caravan.”

“What’s wrong ?” Raven asked.

“I’m gonna go see.” Clarke said. “Here, try to keep an eye on everyone.”

Raven took Madi’s hand. Clarke ran toward her mother. 

“Mom wha--”

Clarke stopped dead in her tracks. Yes, it was in fact a caravan, but there seemed to be a distraught couple talking to her mother. From what Clarke could tell, they appeared to be pretty young. She approached closer. 

“Who are you ?”

“Clarke, let’s not start with this.” her mother warned. “Take them to Elsa, she’s the one who should truly be asking questions.” 

Clarke nodded. 

“Come on.” Clarke waved them over.  

* * *

 

Elsa smoked a cigarette and crossed her leg. Madi pressed herself against Elsa’s side, and peeked at the couple with wide eyes. 

“What brings you two here ?”

“We need a job, and we saw your sign and thought this was the perfect place.” The man answered. 

He was quite muscular, and had a bit of tan to him, which made him look a bit foreign. The woman with him also had a bit of an exotic look to her, but as far as her torso went, she was covered up with a shawl. 

“So...what can you do, Lincoln ?” Elsa asked referring to the man. 

“Oh, I’m a bodybuilder.” he said proudly flexing his arms.

Elsa was a bit excited by Lincoln’s answer.

Elsa turned to the woman, “And you ?”

The woman-- Anya, went up to Elsa and unclipped her shawl, she stopped midway.

“You might wanna close her eyes.” Anya suggested. 

Elsa put her hand over the little girl’s eyes.

“You look normal, though.” Madi said pretty confused.

She didn’t fight the hand over her eyes though. Anya let the shawl drop to the floor. She didn’t have two, but three breasts. Elsa raised her brows. 

“I also have a penis.” Anya added boldly. 

Madi was curious, “Elsa, what’s a penis ?” 

The older woman ignored the little girl’s question. Instead she looked up at Anya, and handed her the shawl.

“Welcome home.”

* * *

 

Madi ran to the main tent where everyone was. Everyone laughed at the joke Raven made. Octavia saw Madi running up to them.

“Guys, Elsa hired two more people !” she announced. 

Octavia carried her up on her hip. 

“Who ?”

“This guy with some big muscles and a lady.” Madi said. “Elsa covered my eyes when the lady took off her shawl.”

Clarke turned her head to the side curiously. 

“Maybe she has an extra arm.”

“An extra boob.” Anya corrected as she approached the stage where everyone was grouped. “The name’s Anya.”

The muscular man stood behind her.

“I’m Lincoln.”

Octavia bit her lip at the sight of Lincoln. Clarke was intrigued by Anya. She had a striking figure altogether. Raven leaned in.

“Fuck off, she’s mine.”

Clarke scoffed, “Go ahead you can have her.” 

The pinhead was the first to speak directly to the pair. “Hi, I’m Pepper !” 

Lincoln politely smiled. 

“Can I feel your muscles ?” Madi asked.

Lincoln chuckled a bit, “Sure.” 

Madi went into his arms and she felt his biceps.

“Wow, O feel them !” 

Octavia looked down as she blushed.

“Oh, it’s alright.” Lincoln insisted. 

He took Octavia’s hand and let her feel his arms. 

“Is this the beginning of romance ?” Raven whispered into Clarke’s ear.

“Shh, let her have this moment.” The blonde whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Linctavia will happen ?


	4. Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa meeting ?!?!

Clarke was playing with Madi and Pepper in the yard next to the clothing line where she was checking her clothes. Pepper poked her in the ribs, and pointed behind her. Clarke did so. Approaching was a girl. The closer she approached, the more Clarke began to see how beautiful she was. 

“Pretty girl !” Pepper waved at the brunette walking toward them with a suitcase in hand. 

Her voice was gentle. “Hello.” 

“H-hey.” Clarke made a small cheesy wave. “What’s-- who ?”

“I just got hired here today, my name’s Margo Alexandra.” she answered. “But you can call me Lexa.”

Clarke was starstruck. Pepper slapped her back to reality. 

“She asked you a question.” Pepper scolded.

“Sorry… um.”

“I asked you for your name.”

“Sorry, um it’s Clarke.”

“Clarke ?”

The blonde nodded. 

“And what about you ?” Lex asked the pinhead. 

“Pepper !”

“Don’t mind her, she just gets over excited when she meets new people.” 

“I see.” Lexa said. “Who’s that ?”

Clarke looked back at the tiny face peeking out from the pile of clothes.

“That’s Madi.”

The little girl gave Lexa a small wave. 

“Madi, get out of there, those are the dirty clothes.” Clarke scolded. 

Madi crawled out. Lexa smiled at how cute Madi looked.

“‘scuse me Lexa, but do you like little kids ?” 

“They’re okay.” Lexa answered. “Why do you ask ?”

“Because I want you to pick me up.” Madi said with a cheeky smile.

Lexa did so. 

“You’re so cute, how old are you ?”

“Five.”

Clarke had to pinch herself several times. All that was really processing in her mind at the moment was the fact that Lexa was awfully hot. 

* * *

Elsa sliced a piece of her ham. “Have you all met the newest addition yet ?”

The older blonde directed her hand towards Lexa. 

“Margo, would you mind introducing yourself ?”

Lexa nodded, “Hello, my name is Margo-- but you can call me Lexa, I am a fortune teller….” Lexa said. “I can give you guys free reading if you want.”

“-- you’ll be expecting to see me after dinner then.” Raven said quickly.

Lexa politely smile and nodded. Clarke stared at her a bit.  _ Wonder if she can tell me something hopeful. _ Bellamy gave her a light slap to sanity.

“You’re staring at ‘er a bit funny.” he said. “You wanna be friends or something ?”

Clarke nodded, “Something like that.”

“Bellamy, that’s disgusting.”

The boy smirked at his sister.

* * *

 

The next two weeks were hell for Clarke. The blonde once again spent the days bewildered by Lexa’s beauty.

“You want to talk ?” Lexa’s voice made Clarke jump.

“Sorry, what ?” 

“You stare at me like everyday.” 

“Sorry, I um…”

“It’s not just you, that boy-half of the twins does too.” 

Clarke chuckled a bit. Lexa sat next to her.

“How have you been lately ?”

“Alright, I’m just getting used to my new home, amd trying to learn everyone’s name.”

“Do you remember mine ?”

“Claire right ?”

Clarke chuckled, “No, it’s Clarke.” the blonde said, “And yours is Laila right ?:

Lexa bursted out into laughter, Clarke laughed along with her. 

“No, it’s Lexa.”

“Leah ?”

Lexa continued to wheeze in laughter. 

“Clock was it ?”

Clarke made an ugly laugh. 

“Oh wow.” Lexa made fun of her. “Can you take me to a phone please ?”

Clarke nodded and waved her over.

* * *

 

“Titus, I can’t do this ?”

“What now, Lexa ?” the man on the other end of the line asked. “Are  _ they _ onto you or something ?”

“No, Titus.”

There was a pause.

“You’ve become friends with them ?” he asked dryly. “This is Costia all over again.”

“Don’t you dare speak of her like that.”

Titus scoffed, “If anything, you should be kissing my feet for everything I’ve done for you.” 

“You ‘helped’ me so that I could be your pawn.” Lexa said aggressively. “And I’m done, I wanna live a normal life.”

“ _ Normal _ is not a good way to describe you, how wou--” 

Lexa hung up and stomped back over to the car. Clarke was playing around with the stations.

“Everything alright ?”

Lexa took a deep breath, “Yeah.”

“If you say so.”

And the two drove back to camp listening to a western song.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa kissed Clarke.

"Sorry, I just had to."

Clarke smiled and pushed into another kiss. Lexa oulled her down onto the mattress. Lexa basically screamed Clarke's name the whole night...

* * *

 

"Did you not hear them last night ?"

"Seeing is believing, hearing can be decieving." Anya stated.

Raven clicked her tongue. "No one has time for your life quotes, Anya." 

"Look guys, I don't think this is our business to talk about." Bellamy interupted.

"Whatever." Raven said. "But I mean everyone did hear it, right ?"

The group nodded. 

"I mean I doubt it, what if it's just Elsa rehearsing lines or something ?"

Raven gagged, "I cannot unsee that, thanks to you, O." 

Everyone else finally got it, and began to cringe.

 _Fuck you, Octavia_. Bellamy glared at her. 

"We should get going to rehearsal before someone finds us." Raven suggested. 

The group nodded and followed her to the main tent. Upon entering, they were greeted by a midly pissed, two foot tall, five year old.

"Finally, you guys are here." Madi huffed. "Where are Clarke and Lexa ?"

* * *

 

The brunette entered the tent.

“Clarke, I don’t wanna just be friends.” Lexa said quietly. “It just-- doesn’t feel right.”

Clarke didn’t know what to say.

“I care about you too much.”

“I do too, I just--” Clarke looked down. “What are you saying ?”

Lexa lifted up her chin, “--Just nevermind.”

Clarke saw how upset Lexa seemed. Thanks to her dumbass wording, she may have messed up her chances.

“Hey, hey, Lexa. C’mere.” Clarke opened her arms.

Lexa fell into them.

“Just tell me.”

Lexa gulped, “I wanna be in a relationship with you, Clarke.” she admitted. “I feel something-- love for you.”

The blonde smiled, and kissed Lexa.

“You do know that you could’ve just said that instead of looking like your underwear was knotted up or something.” the blonde said against blossom lips. “And I would be honoured.”

Lexa wanted to melt. She was so happy. Clarke brought her into the tightest hug.

“What will everyone else say ?”

“Who knows, but I mean everyone here is different in their own way.”

Lexa nodded understandably.

* * *

 

Clarke had gone out into the forest looking for trees to cut down. Lexa obviously had joined her. Little did they know that Raven was following them. The latina was becoming a bit tired. As she followed them, she tried her best to keep her loud inhalations to a low volume.

Finally, the lovers had settled in the middle of the woods.

“Are there deer around here ?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded, “Why ?”

“Maybe if I bought a bow and arrow I could hunt some.”

“You hunt ?” Clarke asked swinging her axe.

“I grew up in the woods and my father was a hunter.”

“Oh,” Clarke said. “well when you catch one, bring it back to camp so that we can try some.”

“Already ahead of you.”

“Although. Don’t bring the actual deer, just the meat, you don’t wanna freak ‘em out showing up to camp like that.”

 _Deer meat ?_ Raven thought to herself.

The girl stayed behind the tree. Clarke had taken down a ten foot tall tree and chopped it into firewood. The brunette saw her girlfriend sweating, and her muscular biceps.

“What ?”

Lexa used her index finger to call Clarke over. The blonde chuckled. Raven watched on a bit intrigued. It was true. The lovers were together…-- not that it mattered, everyone at the freakshow was weird in their own ways, but… Clarke picked Lexa up, and spun her around into the biggest kiss.

“You really are something else.” Lexa said as they parted.

Clarke chuckled. Raven watched on with an unhinged jaw. The 2 weeks worth of gossip was true. Raven accidentally crushed a branch, causing a loud crack sound. The couple stopped.

“Someone’s here, we gotta go, baby.” Clarke whispered loudly.

Clarke grabbed the wheelbarrow and headed back to camp with Lexa. Raven waited a bit before following them

* * *

 

“So ?”

“Yeah, it’s true.” Raven whispered. “They were kissing.”

The rest of the group gasped.

“I’m not surprised.” Jasper said. “can you give me a sippy sip of the juice please ?”

Anya did so.

“She’s been a bit more… abnormal than usual her whole life.” Jasper added. “I’m just surprised that it isn’t, O.”

Clarke walked into the tent.

“Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.”

The blonde sat on the edge of the stage. There was tense silence.

“Um…”

“-- Clarke, how’ve you been lately ?”

“Good, um actually I came here to tell you something…”

Everyone looked at her.

“Lexa and I…” Clarke started. “she’s my… _girlfriend_.”

“She nice to you ?”

Clarke nodded at Jasper.

“Okay then, carry on.”

“Okay.” Clarke said. “The rest of you are a bit quiet, are you guys okay with this too ?”

They smiled and nodded.

“I’m happy that you’re happy.” Raven said genuinely. “Although, we already knew.”

“How ?”

“Let’s just say… you’re a bit too lou--”

Clarke clicked her tongue and blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa held up her new pet to Madi.

“Why are you letting it sleep in my bed ?”

“Because it’s his bed now.” Elsa retorted allowing the capuchin monkey to climb onto her shoulder.

Madi’s jaw dropped.

“Where do I sleep then ?”

Elsa clicked her tongue, and looked at the five year old. “That is your problem.”

“Why Elsa ?”

“Don’t you see, Madi,” Elsa crouched down to be eye level with the little girl. “everyone here is replaceable.”

Madi ran out of the tent in hysterics. She hugged her knees and cried. Lexa was on her way to the dining table when she saw the little girl. 

“Hey, Madi, what’s wrong ?”

“Elsa replaced me !”

“With who ?”

“What.” Madi corrected. “A monkey.”

“That old…” Lexa grumbled under her breath. 

Instead she crouched down next to Madi. The little girl leaned into her. 

“Shh, don’t cry. You can stay with me and Clarke.” Lexa said.

She picked Madi up and took her to [her] and Clarke's tent. The blonde was tying her shoelaces. 

“Hey you guys.” Clarke noticed Madi’s puffy eyes. “What’s wrong Madi ?”

“Elsa.” 

“What did she do now ?”

“A stupid monkey, it doesn’t even do tricks.”

“God damn that bitch.”

Raven and the rest of the freaks ran into the tent.

“Did you see that flea holder that Elsa has ?”

“Disgusting !” Pepper added angrily. 

“You alright, Madi ?” Octavia asked the little girl.

Madi shook her head ‘no’. Octavia held the little girl’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m gonna go talk to her.”

“-- you mean yell ?” Raven said.

“Whatever, she’s been off the chain lately.”

Clarke mumbled a few curses under her breath as she stomped out of the tent. Raven, Jasper, Anya, the twins, and Pepper followed. Lexa sat on their bed with Madi on her lap comforting her. 

“Elsa was almost like my mama, but she replaced me, and I don’t have one anymore.” Madi cried.

Lexa held her close. 

“I can be your mother now.” Lexa suggested. “Clarke and I both can.”

“Really ?”

“Yeah.” Lexa said. “You don’t have to worry about being replaced.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem, Madi-o.” 

The little girl chuckled, “Alright, Mom-o.”

Lexa wiped the tears from Madi’s face. About ten minutes later, Clarke returned with Madi’s clothes in a state of infuriation. 

“Sit here.” Lexa told Madi as she sat the little girl on the bed. 

The brunette walked up to Clarke and put her hand on her shoulders. 

“Calm down, baby.” 

Clarke stared straight ahead in complete tenseness. Lexa wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. 

“Shh, come on, Clarke.”

Eventually, Clarke turned soft, and melted into Lexa’s arms close to tears.

* * *

 

“Moms can you read me a book before bed ?” Madi asked. 

“Of course.” The two women answered at the same time. 

“C’mon, Mads.” Lexa lifted her up onto the bed in between her and Clarke. 

“Momo, can we go plant some flowers tomorrow ?” 

Lexa nodded. “Let’s get some rest first, though.”

* * *

 

Lexa carried Madi on her hip. They walked over to a blank spot in the field behind the tents.

“Sit here, alright ?”

Madi nodded. Lexa dug a shallow hole in the ground. She set the shovel aside and grabbed the seed packets. 

“C’mon, Madi. This is the fun part.”

“They're gonna be beautiful when they grow.”

“That’s right, baby.” Lexa gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Madi smiled. 

“Mom-o, do flowers live forever ?”

“They can, if you take good care of them.”

“Who'll take care of them when we die ?”

Lexa stroked the side of Madi’s face, “We have some time before we start thinking about that, sweetie.” Lexa said. “Do you wanna go play or something ?”

“Yea, I wanna play ball.” 

“Alright, let’s go find one.”

After digging around in the prop closet, Lexa and Madi recovered a ball. Lexa sat on the ground while Madi stood up in front of her. They tossed the ball to each other. Clarke joined them shortly after.

“Hey, you two.”

“Catch, Mama !” Madi kicked the ball over to Clarke.

The blonde kicked the ball into the air effortlessly.

“Mama !” Madi pouted. 

Clarke chuckled a bit, and swept Madi up. She sat down next to Lexa, and caught the ball with her other hand.

“How did you do that ?” Madi was baffled. 

“Practice, baby.”

“I’m  _ NOT  _ a baby !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a christmas chapter, should I go ahead and post it now or on christmas day ?


	7. Christmas !!! (Came Early...)

“Christmas is next week, children.” Elsa said. “Abby, you’re in charge of taking them to town.”

The brunette side eyed Elsa for a hot second.

“Today ?”

Elsa nodded.

“Plus I could use some alone time to make up the christmas show, I’m making some changes to make sure that our christmas show comes off with a bang.”

“You say that every year.” Clarke said. “You make us reenact the nativity scene.”

“And I’m always Jesus !”

“An excellent Jesus, Madi !” Elsa insisted. “You have thespian blood running through your veins !”

“Thespian ?”

“Of course, dear.” Elsa cleared her throat. “Anyways I’m off to my tent, have fun on your excursion.”

Abby side eyed Elsa until she left.

“I pass.” Lincoln said. “I believe the best gifts come from the heart not a store.”

Octavia sighed.

 _‘Can you make it more obvious ?’_ Bellamy glared at her.

_‘What ?’_

Abby sighed, “Fine, whoever is going, be ready in 20.”

“C’mon, Pepper I need to help you dress.” Abby said. “Clarke, you dress Madi.”

“Okay, c’mon, Mads.”

The little girl took Clarke’s hand.

“What dress do you wanna wear ?”

“I don’t want to wear a dress.” Madi pouted. “I wanna wear shorts, and a shirt.”

“Okay then.”

Clarke found Madi’s favourite white polo shirt, and some designer shorts with ruffles on the back, and of course her shoes.

“That good ?”

Madi nodded, “I look a bit like you now.”

Clarke smiled. She was wearing a white tank top, and mens jeans, along with some skater shoes (she wore the outfit almost everyday).  Clarke picked her up, and shook her hair out of her face.

“I need to cut my hair soon.”

“No !” Madi exclaimed. “I like your long hair, Mama.”

Clarke chuckled as they met up with Abby.

“Ready ?”

The group nodded. Abby helped them all into Elsa’s car. They were tightly packed, but it was fine. Abby drove them to town. Upon arrival, Pepper and Madi dragged Clarke into the toy section.

“Help !” Clarke loudly whispered to Lexa, who was helping Raven get around.

* * *

 

Everyone sat around the christmas tree. Pepper and Madi were the most eager to open gifts.

“Hold on, you two.” Elsa said putting her hand on Pepper’s shoulder.

Madi snatched the gift with her name on it, and sat on Clarke’s lap.

“Are you excited, Mads ?”

The little girl nodded. Lexa sat down next to them and sipped her hot chocolate.

“I got that present for her.” Lexa whispered.

“Ooh, a pretty dress !”

Lexa chuckled. Madi stared at the pale colored dress for a while.

“Y’know who gave it to you ?”

Madi shook her head no.

“I did, I thought you’d like it.”

Madi’s eyes widened, “Thank you, Mom-o.”

“You’re welcome, Madi.”

The little girl crawled into Lexa’s arms and hugged her. After opening gifts, before christmas lunch, Lexa and Madi went to Madi’s tent.

“Ooh, I like it alot, Lexa.”

“You’re welcome.”

The brunette continued braiding an intricate braid in Madi’s hair. It looked like it took a long amount of time, but it really only took seven minutes. Lexa carried Madi on her hip and went outside where the rest of the freaks were.

“Wow, Madi, you look adorable.” Clarke commented.

“Thank you, Mama.”

“I got you two a gift.” Clarke said looking under the tree for a box.

Clarke handed it to them.

“Ooh it’s big, mom-o.”

“I know.” Lexa said in amazement.

“Go on, open it.”

They did so, and gasped.

“A gardening kit, Madi.” Lexa said.

“It also comes with seeds and everything.” Clarke said.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

Lexa grabbed a nearby axe that was next to her legs. (It was also topped off with a bow.)

“Merry christmas, Clarke.”

Clarke stared at the tool in awe. _I’m gonna cut so many trees with this._

“T-thank you, Lex.”

Clarke ran her fingers along the edge of the shiny, cold blade of the axe.

“--Just don’t become an axe murderer, alright, baby ?”

Clarke nodded still in a daze, “I love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go ahead and post all of the chapters that I have ready before I get writer's block again....


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are the freaks, mother ?” Ontari was at the edge of her seat.

“Be patient, dear.” Nia said. “They'll probably be out in a minute.”

When the group got in their places behind the curtain, Clarke peeked out to the audience. There were just two women.

“Mama, why is no one here ?”

“Not  _ no one _ .” Clarke said. “There are two people here.”

Madi frown, “That’s still very little.”

When the show started, Ontari was intrigued by the oddities. 

“Mother, look.” She pointed at the twins. “It’s got two heads.”

Nia looked at them with her monocle. 

“Mmhmm.”

“I want them.”

“I’m sure we can make arrangements with the owner.”

Ontari got giddy in her seat. During the show, all she thought about was taking the twins home.

* * *

 

“That girl wanted to buy us ?” Octavia scoffed. “What a bitch.”

Elsa nodded, lighting her cigarette, “I know, that’s why I said ‘no’, but the woman continued pushing it, even offering a couple grand.”

“I wouldn’t wanna go no matter what.” Bellamy said. “I’m worth more than a grand.”

Octavia cleared her throat.

“ _ We  _ are worth more than a grand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this os a rlly short chapter, but I promise longer ones coming soon.


	9. The Gun--Woman

“Darling, please calm down.” Nia said to Ontari. “Remember, what the therapist said.

“I don’t care what the therapist said !”

Ilian looked up from sweeping the floor. 

“What ?” Ontari barked. 

Nia was mildly upset and stressed enough, so she grabbed Ontari by the neck of her shirt, and locked her in her room. 

“Mom !” 

The girl pounded on the door. Nia sighed.

“Forgive me for intruding, ma’am, but this is why you don’t reproduce with your cousin.”

“Do you think I didn’t already learn my lesson, Ilian ?” Nia drank straight from the scotch bottle. 

“I think you should send her to an institution.” 

“How dare you ?!”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but she is a danger to herself, and you.”

* * *

 

Ontari got out of her room with eyes puffy from crying. Ilian was busy dusting. She suddenly held a knife against his clavicle. Ilian wasn’t as scared as he should have been.

“Do it.”

Ontari was still.

“That’s what I thought.” he scoffed. “Now, will you let me go so that I can finish cleaning ?”

Then Ontari did it. She stabbed him in the neck, and left to go to the freakshow. Ilian was left on the ground drowning in his own blood.

* * *

 

Elsa was reclining on two chairs while the rest of the freakshow rehearsed. She puffed the smoke from her cigarette.

“Hold on, do it again.” Elsa demanded. “Your pitch wasn’t right there, Clarke.”

The blonde sighed, “I’m singin’ it better than  _ you   _ did.” Clarke mumbled.

“What was that ?”

Clarke didn’t respond, rather she began singing from the top as Elsa instructed.

 

**_“In the land of Gods and Monsters,_ **

**_I was an angel living in the garden of evil…”_ **

 

Clarke did in fact sing the song way, way,  _ way  _ better than Elsa did. 

“Mama can really sing.” Madi said in awe to her other mother. 

Lexa was staring at her girlfriend, but nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah.”

Then there was a loud bang, and Elsa hit the floor. Everyone was in shock. Madi screamed, and hug onto Lexa for dear life. Clarke ran to her lover, and daughter in an attempt to shield them. Everyone else was busy hiding from whoever was shooting. Then there was another one.

“Lincoln !” Octavia shouted. 

“Mama, Mom-o, what’s happening, I’m scared.” Madi said. 

“Shh.” Clarke said. “Go to the barnhouse, baby, I’ll find Pepper, and whoever else I can find.”

“-- Clarke, baby, be safe.”

“I will, Lex.” Clarke said. “Now go on.”

“No, Mama !”

“Madi, Madi, baby, it’s alright.” Lexa comforted running in the direction of the barn.

Meanwhile, Clarke was running back into the main tent where someone was shooting. Anya was trying her best to help Pepper, Raven, and Jasper out.

“Go to the barn, where’s my mom, Lincoln, and the twins ?”

“In the tent, but…” Anya took a big breath. “I think Lincoln is dead.”

“Fuck.” 

The blonde ran back in. Abby was comforting the twins.

“Come on, let’s go.” Clarke whispered loudly. 

“O, come on.” Bellamy said assertively. 

And they did. 

“Mama !” Madi ran into Clarke’s legs. 

Lexa came over to her and cupped the blonde’s face.

“You’re bleeding…” 

“I’m fine, Lexa.” Clarke said. “It’s not mine.”

The brunette gave Clarke a tight hug. They were all pretty shaken up. 

“Who was that ?” Raven asked. 

“Looked like the girl who wanted to buy us.” Bellamy answered. 

“Do we call the police ?” Lexa asked.

“We already know what the cops’ll say.” 

“I don’t care what they say.” Anya said. “There’s no doubt that, that  _ psycho _ came in here during rehearsal, and shot two of us !”

“Either way, how would we do that with no phone ?”

Clarke sighed.

“Clarke, no.” Lexa said. “Please, she has a gun.”

Clarke leaned her head against Lexa’s. 

“I know, but we need help.”

“Mama ?” Madi said. “Mama, no !”

“I’ll be back, sweetie, I promise.”

Clarke left.

“Mama !”

Lexa picked Madi up and dried her tears. 

“Mama !”

“She’ll be back, Mads.”  _ I hope _ .

The blonde ran back down to camp. Ontari was walking around with a gun. Clarke went to her tent, and found her phone. Swiftly, she dialed the police. 

“Hello ?”

“Hello, there’s someone here with a gun, she just shot two people.” Clarke whispered quickly and quietly. “Please get here fast.”

“Ma’am, where are you ?”

Clarke gave the operator the address.

“Thank you,” Clarke sighed in relief. “thank you so much.” 

“You’re welcome ma’am.” the operator said. “Stay put until the authorities get there, they should be arriving in about five or so minutes.”

Then there was another gunshot. Clarke put the phone down, and hid in the wardrobe. Inside the wardrobe, there was a secret door, Clarke went into that one, and hid, covering her mouth. Her pulse could be felt in her throat. 

At the sound of the gunshot, everyone was alert. Lexa’s stomach dropped. She didn’t want to believe it. She wasn’t going to. A few minutes later, police sirens could be heard. 

The blonde waited a while before emerging from the wardrobe. When she did, she looked for the squad cars. Swiftly, a police officer ran to her rescue. 

“Where is the shooter ?”

“I found ‘er !”

Ontari stood with a smirk. 

“Don’t move.”

She did so anyways, and they shot her. Clarke looked away. 

“Is there anyone else here ?”

“Yes, they’re in the barn.”


	10. Auf wiedersen, Miss Elsa....

“We can’t live here anymore.” 

Lexa put her arm around Clarke’s wait, and rested her head on her shoulder. 

“We have no money to pay to stay here another month.” 

“I know.” Lexa said. “But we can still try.”

“How ?” 

“Well, I could get a job so that we can at least buy food.” Lexa said. “And maybe our show will finally get it’s big break.”

Clarke nodded a bit. 

“We’re gonna make this work, baby.” Lexa said kissing up Clarke’s jawline. 

Clarke nodded.

* * *

 

The blonde stirred and reached out for Lexa. She opened her eyes to see the brunette getting dressed.

“I’m going to work.”

Clarke nodded, “Be good.”

Lexa chuckled. She gave both Clarke and Madi a kiss before leaving. 

“I love you two.”

“I do too.” Clarke said. “Oh, and I’m going to apply for some jobs later today.”

“Good luck, baby.”

Lexa flashed a smile to her lover, and left. The blonde quickly took a shower and ate breakfast. She wore something ‘business casual’ as Elsa would say. (God, it hurt for Clarke to admit that she missed that old wanna be.) Madi woke up. 

“Mama ?” 

“Hey, Mads.”

“Why are you dressed like that ?” she asked. “Where are you going ?”

“I’m going into town.”

“Ooh, can I come with you ?”

“Sorry, baby, but this is for work.”

“Aww.”

“I know.” Clarke said stroking the side of Madi’s cheek. “But I have to.”

“Who’s gonna stay here and play with me ?” 

“Pepper, Raven, Anya, The Twins.” Clarke suggested. “It won’t be long, sweetie.”

Clarke gave her a kiss on the cheek, “I love you, Mads. Bye, see you later.”

“Bye, Mama.” Madi blew her a kiss.

Clarke ‘caught’ it, and pressed her hand on her cheek. She left looking a bit nervous. She put on her gloves as she walked out onto the main road. After a while, she flagged down a taxi. 

“Can you take me to the city, please ?”

The driver nodded. Clarke was a bit nervous.

* * *

 

Even though Elsa was dead, the troupe knew that ‘the show must go on’ as the woman would say. Clarke rehearsed her song, and the freaks practiced the same tricked they’d been doing for weeks. They were starting to get tired of doing shows for an audience of one or none. She hated looking into her daughter's eyes after she had practiced her routine to perfection, knowing that no one but maybe one lucky person would see it. And it was tiring for the others to continue balancing their happiness when they were mere centimeters from slipping and falling, and giving in to their true emotions.

Hell, this week she was doing a cute duet with Madi (as the five year old begged for it) but no one but the troupe themselves would see it. She felt like a horrible mother, leader, girlfriend, and friend. The troupe sat at the dining table a bit quietly.

“Come on you all, let’s cheer up, huh ?” The older woman said with a smile that quickly faded at the sight of everyone else’s sour faces.

There would never be any order or purpose without  _ Elsa. _

* * *

 

Clarke was trying. God, she was  _ really  _ trying. She spent nights crying on her bedside, being comforted by Lexa on a daily basis. She was getting the freaks’ hopes up for nothing.

“Mama ?” Madi came up behind her. “Ma’ ?”

Clarke quickly wiped her tears, and looked back at her daughter. 

“Hey, Mads.”

“Are we gonna do the show tonight ?”

“No, baby.”

The little girl frowned a bit. 

“Come ‘ere, Madi.” Clarke opened her arms to the little girl. 

“Is it because nobody is coming to the shows ?” 

“Yes and no.” Clarke said. “Don’t worry about it though, alright ?”

The young brunette nodded and hugged Clarke. Then they felt a raindrop. Clarke looked up and another fell in her eye. 

“Rain !”

Clarke picked up Madi and they ran back to camp. Madi was in a fit of giggles.

“Hey.” Lexa said at the sight of her wife and daughter. 

“Hey, Lex.” 

The brunette was sitting on the ground playing around with a radio. 

“You okay ?”

Clarke nodded.

“Mom-o.”

“Hey, Mads.” Lexa took her into her arms when the music finally turned on. “Come on, let’s dance.”

Lexa also took Clarke’s hand as they danced around in the tent. The family was happy in their moment.

* * *

 

“Goodnight, Mads.” Clarke was about the carry the sleeping girl to her bed. 

“Hold on.” Lexa said, quickly going up to them, and kissing Madi’s cheek. 

The blonde laid her down in her bed, and brought the blanket up to her chin. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Mama.” Madi said half asleep. 

Clarke sat on the edge of the bed, next to Lexa.

“No one’s gonna sell  _ me  _ a house, Lexa.” Clarke said. “Not with these hands.”

“It’s fine, I can buy it under my name.” Lexa insisted stroking the side of Clarke’s face. “Also, your hands are not a valid reason to why someone won’t sell you a house.”

“Well, they were a valid reason for me to be denied a job.” 

Lexa took Clarke’s hands in hers. 

“Baby, I know it’s hard…” Lexa said leaning her forehead against Clarke’s. “but as long as you have Madi and me, and the rest of them, it’ll be fine. We need to stick together.”

“It must me tiring and unfair for you to be comforting me almost every night.”

Lexa gave the blonde’s hands a slight squeeze, “I could never feel tired, or unfair about helping you.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Shhhh…” Lexa whispered against her lips. “Let’s get some rest, and leave our problems for tomorrow, okay baby ?”

Clarke nodded. 


	11. Too Literal

The group stood in front of the farmhouse. Lexa jangled the keys.

“Welcome home, guys.”

“I want the best room.” Raven said assertively. 

Lexa unlocked the door, “Alright, alright. Hold onto your boots, there, Rae.”

The latina immediately walked through the house in search of the rooms. 

“Go on.” Lexa told the twins. “This is our house.”

“Wait, I can have my own room ?” Madi asked.

“Yes, baby there’s enough room for everyone.” Clarke said picking her up. 

“I wanna pick one out, then.” 

Clarke also held her arm out for her mom.

“Grandma, what room will you pick ?”

“The quietest one, with the best view.” Abby answered. 

By then, the whole group was inside looking for their rooms.

“Lexa, why don’t you pick out our room ?” Clarke suggested.

“Of course, baby.” 

Jasper was happier than usual. He disappeared under the staircase behind a door. 

“I’m rooming in here !” he announced. 

“Jasper…” 

“-- Hey, Lexa did say that there was enough room for everyone.”

Abby let go of Clarke, and ended up choosing a room on the first floor. 

“Mama, I think I want this room.” Madi said.

It was a beautiful room indeed, not too big, not too small, and the window was just beautiful, with geometric shapes, and a ledge, big enough to be sat on. 

“Then this is your room, Madi.” Clarke said. “Tomorrow when we bring our stuff over, we can organize it to look  _ so  _ pretty.”

“Like a princess’ !”

“Of course, Mads, anything you want.”

* * *

 

Madi tried to climb into bed with Abby. 

“Hi, Grandma.”

“Hello sweetheart.” Abby said stroking the side of her granddaughter’s cheek. 

Madi laid down with her. 

“Did you sleep good ?”

“Yes.” Madi said. “How about you ?”

“Yes.”

Madi braided a little piece of Abby’s beard. The woman chuckled a bit. 

“I’ll be back later, okay ?”

Madi jumped off the bed, and went to the kitchen. 

“Mom-o ?” she called out. “Mama ?”

“Hey, Madi, you finally woke up.” Clarke said, picking her up. 

Madi yawned, “Where’s Mom-o ?”

“Sleeping in.” Clarke answered. “Want to help me make breakfast for everyone else before they wake up ?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Clarke sat her on the counter top, and turned on the radio to a loud-low volume. 

“How about….”

“Bacon, eggs, and- and- and…”

“Toast ?”

“Yea, and the jam that Mom-o and I made.”

“Sounds perfect, darling.” Clarke said. 

Slowly but surely, people began to wake up. 

“Good morning, Anh, and Raven.”

“Anya !” 

“Hey, what about, Raven ?”

“Hey Raven !” Madi said nearly hurting herself from jumping off the countertop to give Raven a hug.

“Aww.”

“Breakfast is ready.” Clarke said. “Madi, can you wake up Jasper and your mother, please ?”

“Mmhmm.”

Madi quickly ran to the door under the stairs and knocked.

“Jasper !”

A low groan could be heard on the other side of the door. 

“Mama says that breakfast is ready.”

He huffed, “Fine.”

Eventually, after a few long seconds, he emerged. Madi continued on to find Lexa.

“Mom-o.” She tapped the sleeping woman’s shoulder. “Mom-o.”

The brunette stirred to see the two foot five inch girl. 

“Oh hey, Mads.”

Madi rested her chin on the edge of the mattress and looked into her mother’s green eyes, “Mama said that breakfast is ready.”

“Alright, but I can’t get up.” Lexa said with a smirk.

Madi grabbed her hands and pulled back.

“Momo, stop playing !” she chuckled.

Lexa chuckled too, and got up, bringing Madi into her arms, and twirling. They skipped downstairs. 

“Hey, Abby !” Lexa said quickly peeking into the woman’s doorway.

“Good morning, Lexa.”

They continued down to the kitchen. The blonde’s face lit up at the sight of her girlfriend. 

“Good morning, Clarke.”

“Good morning, Lex.”

“Awww.” Raven mocked from her spot on the countertop, feeding herself, and Jasper. 

“Whatever.”

* * *

 

Madi was in heaven when Lexa took her outside to see the garden. 

“Isn’t it beautiful, honey ?”

“Yeah, Mom-o.” Madi said in awe. “W-w-we should pick one for Mama, and aunt Raven, O, and Anya, and Pepper !”

“Mmhmm.”

“Oh, and Grandma too.”

Madi grabbed one of each flower and went around to everyone’s room. 

“Aunt Raven, I got you a sunflower.” the little girl went up to Raven’s desk, where she was sitting, making an intricate metal contraption.

“Oh thanks !” Raven reached out for it. “It’s pretty.”

“You’re welcome.”

Raven put it in a nearby glass of water. Madi proudly went to Anya’s room.

“Anh, I got you a dahlia.”

“Oh thank you, Madi !” Anya crouched down and smelled the flower. “I love it, you’re so sweet.”

“I knew you would.” 

Madi ran back to Pepper’s room. 

“Pepper, look.”

Madi held out the sunflower. The pinhead was excited to see the big yellow flower. 

“Sunflower !” she said giddily. “Sunflower !”

“Yeah, it’s from the garden.”

The pinhead picked Madi up, and spun around. The younger brunette giggled. 

“I’m gonna give, Octavia hers now okay ?”

Pepper let her go, and Madi ran to the twin’s room.

“And I don’t get a flower ?” Bellamy asked playfully.

“Well, you can have the bug that’s on it.” Madi said.

Octavia chuckled, “Yeah, Bell.”

Madi ran to Abby’s room where, she and Clarke were. She struggled a bit to climb onto the bed, but with Clarke’s assistance, she got there fairly easily. 

“Look !” Madi presented them with their flowers.

“Momo said that you should get a rose.” Madi said. “And I chose a Tulip for you, Grandma.”

“Oh thank you.” the two said at the same time.

“You’re such a doll, Madi.”

“No I’m not.” she retorted. “I’m not plastic.”

“Of course you’re not, Mads.” Clarke said. “It means that you’re sweet.”

“No I’m not, I’m made of bone, muscle, and fat.”

Clarke sighed, “Madi…”

“What ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madi takes things a little to literal, doesn't she ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter ig you could say. A SEXY filler chapter so enjoy ( ;

Lexa brushed her lips on the back of Clarke’s neck. The blonde groaned a bit. The brunette tightened her arms around Clarke. Slowly but surely, Lexa’s hand lowered down Clarke’s body. The soft, long fingers wandered under her underwear, into the girl’s folds.

Clarke’s breath shuddered. 

“Lex… it’s the middle of the night.” Clarke said. “Can we do this tomorrow ?”

“Mmhmm.” The brunette hummed, slipping her hand out and away.

* * *

 

The two got in the shower together, as usual. Lexa allowed her hands to roam Clarke’s body, as she washed it with the lavender soap. The blonde saw the want in her girlfriends eyes. She put her hand on Lexa’s, stopping her. She turned around and stared into eccentric green eyes.

“What ?”

“Didn’t you want to do  _ it  _ ?” Clarke asked with an arched brow.

The brunette nodded. Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair, and kissed her. When they parted, Clarke pushed the other girl down to her knees. Lexa knew exactly what to do. She licked up and down Clarke’s folds. 

“Mmm.” Clarke moaned a bit. 

The blonde angled herself to be able to open her legs a bit wider. Her head flopped to the side, and she let out a guttural moan. She grabbed Lexa’s hair, and grinded her face a bit. Clarke stopped, allowing Lexa to come up to kiss her. The blonde tasted herself via Lexa’s mouth. 

The brunette put her fingers inside Clarke, steadily pumping them in and out. Blue eyes rolled to the back of her head in ecstasy. She moaned a bit.

“Lexa…” 

Clarke’s fingers wandered into Lexa. Soon they were both moaning. Clarke was the first to cum. Lexa dropped back on her knees to taste it.


	13. Pep Pep Pepper

Clarke took Pepper’s hand. 

“Stay with me, okay ?”

“Okay.” 

“And don’t touch anything.” Clarke reminded her. “You know how people get when you touch things.”

Pepper nodded. Clarke led them both to the back of the store where the dairy and meats were.

“Should we have chicken, or ribs for dinner ?” Clarke asked the pinhead.

“Ribs !”

“That’s my girl.” Clarke said pridefully. “Lamb or beef ?”

Pepper looked up, “Lamb !”

“Alright, Pepper !” Clarke praised. “ _ You _ just made my task ten thousand times easier.”

The pinhead got giddy. Clarke also bought fruits, vegetables, snacks, and drinks. They stood in line at the cash register. 

“You want candy, Pepper ?” Clarke asked, seeing the pinhead staring at some candy bars.

Pepper nodded. 

“Then get one, and also one for Madi too.”

The brunette smiled. Meanwhile. Two customers behind them gave Pepper an odd look.

“What, you have a problem with her ?” Clarke scolded. “Come on, Peps, did you pick two out already ?”

She nodded. Suddenly, the woman screamed. Clarke turned around and saw Pepper on the floor covering her ears, in the fetal position.

“Are you alright ?” Clarke asmed grabbing Pepper, then turning to the woman. “What happened ?”

“She tried to touch my hair !” the woman said. 

“Pepper, I told you.” Clarke scolded. “I’m sorry, Ma’am.”

“She should be put in a looney bin !”

The two girls jumped. 

“Please, it was just-- she wasn’t trying to hurt you, were you, Pepper ?”

The pinhead shook her head ‘no’, and hid behind Clarke.

* * *

 

There was a knock at the front door. 

“Hello ?” Clarke answered.

“Is there someone named,  _ Pepper _ , living here ?”

Clarke nodded, “Why ?”

“We have been ordered to take her into custody.”

Clarke side eyed the man, “Why, what’d she do ?”

“She assaulted a woman a grocery store two days ago, and the victim notified us.”

“Victim ?” Clarke scoffed. “Pepper’s harmless, she couldn’t even kill a fly !”

“Well, if that  _ is  _ true, we can’t control the fact that the woman decided to press charges...”

“She what ?”

“Yes, and now we have to take her into custody.”

“I can’t--”

“Ma’am, we can do this the easier way, or the hard way.”

Clarke sighed. She really didn’t wanna do that to her, but  she knew that she could come up with a plan to bail or out. She almost always did. 

“I’ll get ‘er.” Clarke said hesitantly.

She went up the stairs to Pepper’s room, slowly. Tears were welling up in her eyes. The pinhead was on the floor playing on the floor with her dolls with Madi. 

“Hey, Peps, come ‘ere.” Clarke called her over.

The girl got up, and waddled over to Clarke. 

The blonde took her hand. 

“You’re gonna take a little trip, okay ?” 

“Trip ?” Pepper said excitedly.

“Yeah, by yourself, but I’ll see you soon.”

They finally got back to the front door. Clarke gave her a tight hug. 

“It’ll be okay, Peps.”

She handed her to the police officer, who put her in cuffs. They left, and Clarke was leaning her head against the door in tears. 

“Mama, that wasn’t a ‘ _ trip’,  _ was it ?”

“No, baby.” Clarke answered, “But the police officer didn’t exactly give me a choice.”

Madi leaned on Clarke.

“We’ll get ‘er back though, alright ?” Clarke insisted. “And she’ll be okay.”

“Okay, Mama.”

* * *

They did fight. It nearly got them locked up too, but they fought. At the sight of Pepper again, Clarke sighed in relief. Lexa and Madi too the pinhead in a hug. Pepper looked at Clarke with a mix of happiness, sadness, and eagerness. Clarke was finally able to give her a hug.

“Pepper, I’m sorry.” Clarke was to the point of tears. “I’m sorry that I lied to you about a trip.”

“It’s fine, Clarke.”

Pepper wiped the blonde’s tears (in a very focused manner, that made her teeth buck out more than usual). Clarke chuckled a bit. 

“I’m glad you’re fine, Pepper.”

“Yeah !”

The pinhead ran back up stairs to her room.


	14. Off With His Balls

Lexa grabbed Madi’s hand. The eleven year old had grown to be three feet tall (No taller, no shorter). Lexa decided to treat Madi, Raven, and the twins (Octavia) to a day at a friend’s salon, while Clarke stayed home with Jasper, Anya, and her mother, doing ‘manly’ things, whatever that meant. 

“Hey, Niylah.” Lexa said.

“Lexa !” the girl greeted. “How have you been ? Long time no see.”

“I know.” Lexa said. “This is my family.”

Niylah gave them a polite wave, “Come on in, we’ll tend to you in a minute.”

“I can’t believe you dragged me over here.” Bellamy whispered angrily at Octavia.

“Mom-o, can I cut it to here ?” Madi motioned to a little past her shoulders.

“Of course, Mads.”

The group sat down in the chairs waiting for their turn. Raven looked at the magazines. 

“Which one should I get, Madi ?” Raven asked. “I was thinking this.”

“That would look really good on you.” Madi said. 

“Thanks, Maddog.”

“Watch it.” Madi said playfully. 

Raven was the first. Then it was the twins. Then it was Madi. 

Bellamy sighed as the woman washed his hair.

“What’s your name ?”

“Maria Jose.” She answered.

“Why ?”

“Because I’m so loud that wherever I go, I leave an echo.”

“I gave her that nickname.” Niylah said pridefully as she washed Octavia’s hair. 

Bellamy chuckled, “Well,  _ Echo _ , would you like to hang out sometime ?”

Octavia rolled her eyes. 

“Sure.”

“Just pretend that my sister isn’t here, alright ?”

Echo chuckled, “Alright.”

After everyone had gotten beautied up, Lexa took them home. 

“Wow !” Clarke said. “You guys look great.”

“I know right.” Madi said giving a little spin.

“Of course.” Clarke said from the couch. “Wanna watch a movie ?”

“Yes !” the group shouted, and they began moving to the couch(es).

Lexa and Madi cuddled up to Clarke. The blonde wrapped her arms around them. There was a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get that.”

Lexa got up from her spot on the couch, excusing herself from the movie, and answered the door. It was Titus. 

“How did you get my address ?” she asked going out on the front porch, and shutting the door behind her. 

The man had aged quite a bit from when Lexa last saw him. (It had been six years.)

“A bit of searching.” he answered. 

“What do you want ?”

“I want you to join me again Lexa.” 

The brunette broke out into laughter. 

“Never !”

He sighed, “Lexa, this is my business-- my life.”

“Well then you should consider a different life.” Lexa said dryly. “Dying perhaps.”

He chuckled, “You were always mouthy, and headstrong.”

“Listen,  _ stalker _ ,”Lexa said grabbing him by the front of his shirt. “I don’t know what the fuck you want, but I need you to leave me and my family alone.”

Clarke overheard Lexa at the door. She set Madi on the couch, and quietly went to see what was going on. 

“Lexa ?”

The brunette looked back nervously, “It’s fine, just an old friend.”

Clarke knew that Lexa was lying, but she decided not to push it. She stayed in the kitchen waiting for Lexa to be done.

“Titus. Leave.  _ Now. _ ”

The man raised his hands, as if he were surrendering, and left the property. Lexa shut the door.

“He’s not an ‘old friend’ is he ?”

“No.” Lexa answered. “He’s an old boss of mine. He’s still stuck to his stalky, perverted ways.”

Clarke noticed that Lexa looked  _ more  _ upset than she was admitting to be. The blonde took the brunette in her arms.

“Ts’alright, Lexa.” Clarke said moving a piece of hair away from her girlfriend’s face. “If he’s upsetting you this much, tell me, and I’ll make sure he doesn’t come back.”

“There’s no point in chopping off his balls, Clarke.” Lexa said.

Clarke chuckled. The brunette knew her almost so well. She gave her a long kiss. 

“How about we  _ slip away _ for a bit, huh ?” Clarke suggested.

“Yeah.” Lexa agreed before connecting their lips again. “ _ Slip away. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this story is nigh ....


	15. Chapter 15

Lexa got dressed in her blouse. 

“Lexa, aren’t you happy ?” Clarke asked. 

“Yeah, baby.” The brunette answered. 

Lexa got up and went to Clarke’s side of the bed to fix her button up. 

“Let’s see what Raven, Jasper, Anya, and Madi come up with.” 

“The twins, and Echo, are coming today too.” 

“It’s gonna be a fun wedding night.” 

“I love you.” Lexa said.

“I love you, too.” Clarke answered.

Lexa got on her knees, and helped Clarke with her toms. Clarke smiled.

“You probably have a crick in your back from doing that everyday.”

“No, I don’t.” Lexa insisted. “I love helping you.”

Clarke chuckled, “You know I’m just joking, right ?”

Lexa nodded and stood up. 

“How am I supposed to put a ring on these fingers ?”

“I got you a beautiful bracelet to make up for that. Clarke.”

Lexa.  _ Over prepared Lexa. _

* * *

“Hey, Ma’,” Madi (well grown up) greeted them. “Hey, Momo.”

“Hey, Mads.”

“How are our favourite newlyweds ?!” Bellamy said loudly.

Clarke and Lexa chuckled. 

“Good.”

Raven was in the kitchen stirring the soup.

“I’m not invisible !” She said. “What about me ?”

“Aunt Raven !”

The rest of the day was quite enjoyable. Clarke and Lexa laid in bed together staring into each other's eyes. Clarke ran her fingers through lightning brown hair. 

“Thank you for the last 45 years, Lexa.” 

The brunette smiled. 

“No, thank  _ you _ , baby.” the brunette ran her hand over the light wrinkles forming on the blonde’s face. “If it weren’t for you opening your heart to me, we wouldn’t be here.”

Clarke smiled.

“ _ Really.” _

“If it weren’t for you being so shy, and cute, and hot--”

“Clarke, stop.”

“I’m being honest, Lex.” Clarke insisted, “When you were younger, you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and I had this feeling that I  _ knew _ \-- I just knew that I had to talk to you.”

“Are you calling me ugly because I’m old ?”

“No. Never.”

They leaned in and kissed each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thos isn't the last crossover AHS fic. I'm currently working on one for Hotel and Coven. I'm also working on another, angsty slowburn.


End file.
